


Moody

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Parent Yondu Udonta, Reader-Insert, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: Reader is moody, Yondu tries cheering them up.





	Moody

“Come on, girl. Tell me what’s wrong.” Yondu said, giving you a look as he closed the door to his quarters. He had called you in, stating he needed to talk to you.

“Nothing.”

“Bull. Ya really think I wasn’t gonna notice you being all moody and sulky?” He crossed his arms and stared at you.

“I’m fine.” You roll your eyes and go to open the door to leave, but he pushed it closed again.

“You really gonna stand there and lie to your captain, missy?” He poked you in the ribs. 

You jerked and glared at him. “I said I’m fine.”

He starts poking you some more, but you push his hands away. “Quit!” you scold.

“I’m just trying to bring your smile back, girl. You know this always works.”

“Not today. It’s not gonna work. It doesn’t even tickle.” You roll your eyes again and cross your arms.

That was a mistake.

“Oh-ho really?” He grins menacingly. “Because your squirmin’ says otherwise, darlin.’” He picks back up where he left off poking your tummy.

Your nostrils flare in frustration. You are so not in the mood. “Yes, really!” You push his hands away again and start to walk away. You’re not really sure where you’re going, as you’re still in the same room, but you don’t really care.

“Well now I’m offended, little girl.” Yondu says. You can hear mischief in his voice. “Perhaps I’m gettin’ rusty. It’s always worked before.”

You roll your eyes again but don’t turn to face him. “Well what can I say? You suck.”

That was another mistake. A BIG mistake.

“Is that so?” he growls, but there’s a hint of play in there. You hear him walking up on you but before you can react he’s already grabbed you by the waist and tossed you onto the sofa. “Well maybe I need to practice then.” He chuckles, an evil grin plastered on his face. Before you can even react he’s already drilling his fingers in your belly.

You try to resist, of course, but it doesn’t last and before long your laughter is already bubbling up your throat. “Wait! Dammit!” you squeal.

“Oh would ya look at that? I do still got it.” he laughs.

“I hate you!” You cry out in laughter, squirming and smacking at his hands.

“No ya don’t,” Yondu grinned, “I think yer still just mad about havin’ to take over toilet duty for Gef. Am I right?”

“You suck!” your back arches as he wiggles his fingers under your arms.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” he laughs. “Now, was that really so hard to say, missy? Did we really need to go through all this?” He flutters his fingers over your collarbones teasingly.

“Go to hell!” you laugh, trying and failing to pull his hands away. “Let me go!”

“Will ya stop being so damn moody?” He reaches a hand back behind him to squeeze just above your knee.

“Yondu, please!” you squeal. 

“I’m waitin’. I can keep goin’ all day.” he laughs, moving back to tickle your tummy.

“OK! OK! DAMMIT!” you cry, trying to curl into a ball but failing.

“I’m gonna need to hear ya say it.”

“You’re such an asshole!” you whine through giggles. “FINE! I’ll stop being moody! I’m sorry! Please stop!”

“There we go!” Yondu laughs as he stops his onslaught. “An’ look! Yer smile is back too!”

You punch him in the arm. “Jerk.” You try to shoot him a glare but you’re still smiling too much for it to have much effect. You’d never admit it, but you did actually enjoy times like this together. He felt like a father to you.

He pulls you into a side hug and ruffles your hair. “Hey. I stick to what works. Speakin’ of work, get back to it. Can’t be havin’ the crew think I’m playin’ favorites now.”

You roll your eyes but laugh, getting up to leave and finish your chores. “You mean like you do with Peter?”

“Don’t make me come after ya for sassin’ ya, girl.” He stands up and puts his hands on his hips, but there’s a smile playing on his face.

You just smile back and exit his quarters, hands up in defeat, and close the door behind you.

After you’re gone Yondu just shakes his head and chuckles. “What am I gonna do with that girl?” 


End file.
